Lightning
|episode = |place = BFDIA: 57th (to join) BFB: TBA |allies = *Snowball (Best Friend) *Bell *Cloudy *Bubble *Eraser (possibly) *Match (possibly) *Camera |enemies = * Pencil * Flower *Spongy |color = BFDI/A: Yellow IDFB: Bright yellow |deaths = 1 |kills = 1 |first = The Reveal |last = The Liar Ball You Don't Want |voice = Sabrina Barba |recc = shadowduck7 |nicknames = }} Lightning is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. He was a recommended character that could have joined Battle for Dream Island Again, but with only 93 votes, placed 47th, he did not have enough votes to join and was flung to the Locker of Losers. Lightning later appeared in No More Snow!, along with Cloudy, striking a tree and making it fall over and crushing Pin, killing her. Lightning's IDFB redesign is more simplistic and shorter. Appearance Lightning appears to be a lightning bolt, which is a form of plasma. The outline is olive, and the inside is bright yellow. It is debatable what Lightning actually is because real lightning bolts last a fraction of a second and disappear. This is clearly not the case with Lightning. He also seems to not be able to fly high because in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", he didn't fly to get the basket but jolted up as far as he could, without getting to the basket. Personality Lightning is a feisty killer who enjoys zapping people, even if he feels some remorse. He affiliates with rude and other killers such as Snowball and Fanny. His voice is similar to Liy and Ruby's. He does also not take orders from others, like Pencil telling him to zap Flower. He also appears to enjoy/require clarification of the challenges. In particular, he zapped Flower three times. Changes BFDI 17 (recommended character) * Lightning is called Bolty. * Bolty has arms and legs. * Bolty has no shading. * Bolty has a more jagged shape. * Bolty has 3 segments. BFDI 17 (Cloudy's audition) * Bolty has no limbs. BFDIA * Bolty is renamed to Lightning. IDFB * Lightning has a shine toward his top. * Lightning has shading toward his bottom. * Lightning has a more smooth shape. * Lightning has 1 segment. * Lightning is much more stout. BFB * Lightning regains his arms. Relationships Stapy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Lightning asks Stapy and Marker if they want to be friends, to which Marker declines. Lightning mistakenly calls Stapy "Stapley". Snowball In multiple BFB episodes, Snowball and Lightning have a fairly friendly connection, the reason is because of Snowball asking Lightning how many people he killed. He also is cheered on by Snowball when he wants to help his team soar above, in BFB 5, where he also gets obliterated by Four. Bell In BFB 4, Bell asks lightning to zap her string so all the climbers get off. Lightning asks if she is sure, to which Bell says yes. Lightning proceeds to zap her. Flower Flower hates Lightning, the reason why is because Lightning keeps zapping her. In BFB 3, Flower says that she's had enough of him talking about clarification, in which Lightning decided to zap her. Votes Kills Dozens of other people have also been killed by Lightning, according to him in Getting Teardrop to Talk. Deaths # Fortunate Ben: Obliterated by Four. Electrocutions Trivia * Lightning says that he has killed dozens of people in Getting Teardrop to Talk. **He also thinks it's sad. * Lightning is the only legless member of iance. * Running gag: After Four states what the contest is, Lightning asks Snowball, "so to clarify, (whatever the challenge is)". **However, in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, he asks it to Flower, and then zaps her after she says she's had enough of that. * Lightning and Stapy are the only contestants with arms but no legs. ** However, Lightning can fly, while Stapy can't. * Lightning's arms may be retractable as they disappear in some scenes. However, this may be a goof. * In Today's Very Special Episode, it is revealed that if Lightning electrocutes Bell, he can electrocute anybody touching her string as well. ** It is interesting to note that he electrocutes Liy this way as well, and they are the only two contestants who are voiced by Sabrina Barba. * Lightning’s Voting Pose in Getting Teardrop to Talk was the same Lightning Pose in The Reveal. *Lightning may be related to Recommended Character Lightning Bolt. * Lightning had zapped 16 times so far (currently). * Lightning,Taco,and Flower are currently the only contestants to appear in two Season 4 thumbnails,with 2 so far. * Lightning was the only iance member to not be startled by the pedestals shooting up from the ground at Cake at Stake. ** However, this is most likely due to Lightning not even touching the ground. References Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Locker of Losers Category:Voiced by Sabrina Barba Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Iance Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Non-Objects Category:Articles with featured videos